Big Time Rush
by foreverrrr
Summary: Big time rush play truth or dare and at the end of the night everyone's lifes get changed. Kames. Cargan. Jett/dak. Jo/muffy. Lucy/camille. Mercedes/guitar dude. Sunblock girl(lilly)/stephanie.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the cast of Big time rush . I only own this story.

Sorry for any mistakes I tried my best to not have to many mistakes. I hope you enjoy the story

**Story:**

As you know big time rush are very crazy and always did stupid things but today they were very bored.

"Am bored" whined Carlos expecting the other guys to have any ideas to cure his boredness.

"We know" said James " you've been saying that for the last 5 minutes"

"It's true" shouted Kendall and Logan from the kitchen

"Give me something to do so I won't be so bored" he exclaimed

"Let's play truth or dare" said Kendall as he and Logan came from the kitchen.

"Yeah ok" agreed James and Carlos

"Let's invite some people" Said Kendall

"Ok" said Logan, Carlos and James

"So who should we invite?" Logan asked

"Jo" said Kendall

"Muffy" said James

"Camille" Logan said

"Stephanie " Carlos said

"Lucy" said Kendall

"Lilly" James said

"Who's Lilly" asked Logan and Carlos

"Sunblock girl" said James

"Dak" Carlos said

"Might as well invite Jett" said Logan

"Why?" Asked Kendall

"I have a feeling Dak is gonna bring Jett " answered Logan

"That is true" James said

"Yeah they've been hanging out a lot" Carlos said

"Ok then we'll invite Jett" Kendall said a little disappointed

"Who else?" James said

"Guitar dude and Mercedes" said Logan

"Dude why bring Mercedes?" Asked Carlos

"She's Guitar dudes girlfriend" James and Kendall said together.

"Oh" said Carlos

"Ok let's get calling or texting" said Logan.

Everyone was gather in 2J sitting around in a circle. The circle went: Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Camille, Jo, Lucy, Stephanie, Muffy, Mercedes, Lilly, Guitar dude, Dak, Jett.

"So what are we doing here?" Asked Lucy

"We're playing Truth or Dare" said Kendall

"Let's play" said Jett

"Ok. Who starts?" said James

"Oldest" said Dak

"Sure, Carlos your up" said Logan

"Um stephanie truth or dare?" Asked Carlos

Everyone could see Logan lose a bit of his happiness, even Stephanie saw it. Every one saw it except Carlos who was oblivious to Logan's crush on him.

"Dare" answered Stephanie

"I dare you to kiss Lilly" said Carlos. Stephanie blushed because she did have a crush on Lilly.

"Oh good dare" said whispered Camille who was next to him

"Thanks" he said

Everyone in this room knew Lilly liked Stephanie and that Stephanie liked Lilly. Muffy and Mercedes were in between Lilly and stephanie so they both got up and when being Muffy and Mercedes. As they came face to face they realised that everyone was very quiet. They both came slowly towards each other and kissed, it wasn't like they imagined it all. It was more. They both felt the love and passion the other person put into the kiss. After a while they broke apart with blushes and big smiles. They both knew there crush on each other so when stephanie sat down, sat on her lap.

"Um let's get on with the game" said Lilly

"Ok" agreed everyone as they slowly got out of shock

"Dak truth or dare?" Asked Stephanie

"Truth" Dak answered

"Are you and Jett going out?" Stephanie asked

"Um...yes" said Dak as he and Jett looked away

"I knew it!" Shouted Kendall and Logan "Pay up" he both said to James and Carlos.

"Fine" both Carlos and James gave there crush there money. Just to be clear Carlos had a crush on Logan and James had a crush on Kendall.

Both Carlos and James had imagine fucking the two out of there minds but you know that were dreams. They were both too scared to tell Logan and Kendall because they feared rejection. Well they were wrong thinking that Kendall and Logan would reject them because they had crush on them as well.

Gladly Kendall and Logan took the money.

"Thank you" they said together

"What the hell was that?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah guys what was that?" Asked Mercedes

"Well, you see me and Kendall bet Carlos and James 20 buck that Dak and Jett were going out. And they were so... We win" explained Logan.

Everyone nodded they all clearly understoud the situation.

"Well let's keep playing" said Kendall

"Ok um... James truth or dare" asked Dak and everyone saw Jett who was on his lap.

"Dare" answered James

"I dare you to kiss Kendall" said Jett

"Read my mind babe" said Dak as he kissed Jett.

"Can you guy keep in your pant for the rest of the game?" Asked Lucy. The boys broke apart and pouted by agreed.

"So come on James kiss Kendall" said Jett

"Fine" James said then he went to kiss Kendall. James found Kendall kissing him back so he took Kendall and place him in his lap. Kendall notices this and he wrapped his hands around James' neck, Kendall also wraps his legs aroung James' waist. One of James hands went down to squesh Kendall's butt and when he did Kendall gasped. James put his tougue in Kendall's mouth as he gasps, Kendall moans at this feeling. Both of them continous making out not caring about the shock face of there friends.

"Oh who cares?" Asked Lucy as she kisses Camille who kisses back and climbed on her. Getting tired of waiting for Guitar dude to make the first move, Mercedes kissed him. Making him put her on he lap. Jo who was hoping Muffy who kiss her never did who she just sat on her lap and kissed her. She felt Muffy move her lips kissing her back.

Carlos and Logan turned to Stephanie and Lilly to see they were kissing as well.

"Aww I don't even care any more" Carlos said

"What is that sup..." Logan was cut off by a pair of lips. He realised it was Carlos so he kissed Carlos back as well. Carlos lifted Logan and put him on his lap as they keep kissing.

When the Kendall and James finished kissing they turn to there friends only to find them all kissing.

"Guys" said Kendall

"Guys" said Kendall a little louder

"GUYS!" Screamed Kendall. Everyone stopped kissing and turn to him.

"Yes" they said

"Get out of the apartment me and Kendall have to use it for a while" James answered for Kendall

"Ok" everyone left to do they on busyness.

Next morning they all meant up at the pool, Jett, Kendall, Camille, Logan, Lilly, jo and Mercedes walked, well limped in. All there partners just laughed

"No funny" they said

"Yeah it is" said there partners. Jett, Kendall, Camille, Logan, Lilly, Jo and Mercedes pouted and there partners came and gave them a kiss that left them breathless.


End file.
